scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Pop in Wonderland (OjamajoDoremiRockz)
Cast * Alice - Pop Harukaze (Ojamajo Doremi) * Alice's Sister - Kirbie (3 Amigonauts) * Dinah - Toro Inoue (Doko Demo Issyo) * The White Rabbit - Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch) * The Doorknob - Bagheera (The Jungle Book (1967)) * The Dodo - Manny (A Bug’s Life) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Popo and Nana (Ice Climbers) * The Walrus - Manny (Ice Age) * The Carpenter - Sid (Ice Age) * Bill The Lizard - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Red Rose - Retsuko (Aggretsuko) * White Rose - Emo Moegi (Kiratto Pri Chan) * The Caterpillar - Banzai (The Lion King) * The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Bartok (Anastasia) * Bird In The Tree - Ribbon (Kirby) * Cheshire Cat - Bagel (The Bagel and Becky Show) * The Mad Hatter - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * The March Hare - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * The Dormouse - Pichu (Pokemon) * Queen Of Hearts - Zeta (Shimmer and Shine) * King Of Hearts - Jimmy Two-Shoes Scenes of Parts * Pop in Wonderland part 1 - Opening Credits * Pop in Wonderland part 2 - Pop is Bored ("In a World of My Own) * Pop in Wonderland part 3 - The Run of the Game & Watch ("I'm Late") * Pop in Wonderland part 4 - Pop meets Bagheera/The Bottle on the Table * Pop in Wonderland part 5 - The Arrival of Pop ("The Sailor's Hornpipe"/"The Caucus Race") * Pop in Wonderland part 6 - Pop meets Popo and Nana ("How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands") * Pop in Wonderland part 7 - "The Mammoth and the Sloth" * Pop in Wonderland part 8 - "Old Father William" * Pop in Wonderland part 9 - A Tigger with a Ladder/"We'll Smoke the Blighter Out" * Pop in Wonderland part 10 - A Garden of Talking Animation Girls ("All in the Golden Afternoon") * Pop in Wonderland part 11 - Pop Harukaze meets Banzai/"How Doth the Little Crocodile" * Pop in Wonderland part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Pop * Pop in Wonderland part 13 - Pop meets The Cheshire Puppy Dog ("Twas Brilling") * Pop in Wonderland part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; "The Unbirthday Song) * Pop in Wonderland part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; The Game & Watch Arrives Again) * Pop in Wonderland part 16 - The Tugley Wood * Pop in Wonderland part 17 - Pop Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") * Peep in Wonderland part 18 - "Painting the Roses Red"/The Teletoon Characters' March/Zeta, The Queen of Hearts * Pop in Wonderland part 19 - The Cheshire Puppy Dog Appears Yet Again * Pop in Wonderland part 20 - Pop Harukaze's Trial/"The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) * Pop in Wonderland part 21 - Pop Harukaze's Flight/The Finale * Pop in Wonderland part 22 - End Credits Gallery PopOh.jpg|Pop Harukaze as Alice Toro Inoue of PlayStation All Stars Battle Royale.PNG|Toro Inoue as Dinah Tigger.jpeg|TIgger as Bill the Lizard KSA Ribbon.png|Ribbon as Bird In The Tree Bagel transparent v2 by bagelandbeckyrules-dbkzehy.png|Bagel as The Cheshire Cat Scenes Pop Blow up the Candles by OjamajoDoremiRockz.PNG|Pop Blow up the Candles Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:OjamajoDoremiRockz